The missing piece
by AmaiXxHarumi
Summary: Naruto's been searching for Sasuke for Six year's but no success. A week before it marked the seventh year looking for him Sasuke turn's up. But his not alone with a seven year old girl calling him daddy and a girl with a baby in her arms who is she?
1. Marking of the seventh year

This was just like any other day in the quite town of Konohagukre...or was it. Standing at the gates going into the the great city was a single figure that had the most brightest hair ever.

The color of the shining sun and spiked in many directions you could think of, with these never ending sky blues eye's of many conflicting emotion. Skin a very rich and healthy Caramel color, There were these three whisker like scars on each cheek giving this person an exotic look. Standing about five feet six inches and about eighteen. With orange and black fingerless glove's. Wearing a tight fish net long sleeve over that was a white silk no sleeved v-neck on the back was a picture of a demonic fox with nine tail's outlined in orange. Hanging around his neck was a small green crystal. Long black pants with a blood red belt holding it on the hip's and black standard ninja sandal's. A pouch containing many shrunken, kunai knives time bombs and many others to help the person. To top it all off tied around his head was a headband with the symbol of Konoha's elite ninja.

The figure was leaning against the gate's lazly looking up at the bright sky, watching the forever white clouds pass by. '_Man there's never any action around here!? I could have been looking for...Him...'_ The figure thought as they sadly sighed at the end and put their arms behind their head and closed their eye's.

"I hope your not sleeping on the job Naruto." said a new voice. The finally identified Naruto never bothered to open his eye's to acknowledge the person who was talking to him.

"Relax grandma Tsunade I'm not sleeping nothing's going to happen anyway dont worry about." Naruto sighed out. But boy was he wrong not even opening his eye's to see the Tsunade who was the great fifth hokage had a vein on her head and her left eye was dangerously twitching. She was wearing a green coat and under that was a light green shirt that had a lot of cleavage and the same colored pants with black high heel's. Her eye's were these pair of pretty Hazel and hair same as Naruto's but held in two low pig tail's.

"What did you call me gaki." Tsunade asked through gritted teeth even though she had perfectly good hearing.

"Eh? Are you going deaf to grandma I said that-"

'_BAM_'

But the poor blond could not finish because one of Tsunade's fist's connected to his head. Squatting down and rubbing his now sore head that has a new bump on it. Naruto looked up at Tsunade with teary cerulean eye's.

"Atama ga Itai desu. What was that for grandma Tsunade!!" Naruto cried out.

"That was for calling me grandma you gaki!!" Tsunade cried back. Growling Naruto stood up and got into Tsunade's face and yelled back.

"Well I wouldn't be calling you grandma if you weren't such a grumpy old hag!!"

"WHAT I'M NOT A GRUMPY OLD HAG!? Naruto your pushing it!!" Tsunade yelled back as they both were yelling so many insults at each other and glaring at each other to not notice a small silhouette with a bundle in it's arm's running towards them at a fast pace.

"By the way. why are you here grandma Tsunade?" Naruto questioned as he stopped his insults and saved himself from instant death. Sweat dropping at the boy's quick change of subject Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm here because late last night I felt a strange surge of power heading towards our direction so I came out here to make sure thing's were okay." Tsunade answered Naruto's question. Naruto opened his mouth to say something back when a new a panicked voice came from the ten yards from the gate's.

"Please I need your help!!!" The person yelled out as they dropped to their knees bringing the bundle they held closer to them as to started to move about.

Seeing the person drop both Tsunade and Naruto rushed to the person's aid. Kneeling on both side's of the person Tsunade took the bundle from the person's hand's to only find that it was a five month old baby.

The baby had blueish-black hair and peach skin oddly his hair was the same style as a certain person that Naruto was searching for six going on seven year's. Waiting for the baby to open his eye's to confirm that this child was THAT person's but when the babe did open his eye's Tsunade gasped they weren't the color black they were...cerulean!?

Not catching Tsunade's gasp of surprise Naruto place's a hand the person's back helping them out.

"Hey why are you so out of breath? Why are you in such a rush? Where'd you come from? What's your name?" Naruto questioned as he took out a water bottle from his pouch and handed to the person. Gulping half of the water and coughing slightly. Naruto patted the person's the back.

"U-Ummei." The person gasped out.

"Eh?" Naruto said confused.

"My name.....Usuratonkachi" The person calmly said as a smirk was slowly making it's way on the persons face.

"Ummei? As in destiny?" Naruto asked getting a nodded from Ummei after a few second's Naruto realized that he was insulted from a seven year old that he doesn't even know he pouted. Pouting Naruto looked the child over as she was drinking more of his water in small sips.

She looked about to be six, small for her age four feet five inch's. Ebony hair that stopped at her shoulder's. Pale skin, she was wearing a dark blue fighting kimono with falling snow pattern's with gold embroidery and a black obi tied in the back like a bow tuck away between the kimono and obi was a katana. White arm guards and black ninja sandal's. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the way Ummei held her katana similar like....Him. Shaking his head from side to side to get rid of the on coming memories. Naruto continued his inspection of the girl. Clothes dirty and ruined sign of traveling from great distance. Noticed dried blood on her Naruto took out ointment from his pouch and held it towards Ummei.

"What's that for?" Ummei asked without taking her eye's off Tsunade as she was checking the baby for any injuries."It's for your wound's." He said.

Scoffing Ummei said "Injuries what Injuries-" But she stopped as she remembered why she ran here dropping the water bottle she grabs Naruto's shirt and started to panic.

"My Daddy and Mommy you have to help them!!!" Ummei frankly said.

"Whoa whoa slow down there who is your father and mother...." Naruto calmly said but gasped when he saw the girl's eye's for the first time they were...midnight eye's. Shaking her head from side to side Ummei fisted Naruto's shirt fresh tear's running down her face with fear in her eye's.

"Please-Please!! save my daddy and mommy!! We were being chased by these mean people that had music symbol headbands and they hurt my daddy!! I was going to help him but mommy gave my aka-chan and told me to run and don't look back and get help and-and.." Ummei was ranting out but the fear of never seeing her father and mother ever again made her pass out in Naruto's arm's.

Naruto glances down at Ummei to see that she still had a tight hold on his shirt and the tear's still running down her face.

Face determined Naruto looks up at Tsunade who had the same look and she nodded his head at him.

"Go and check it I'll have a team accompany you as soon as I get these two to the hospital." Tsuande ordered. A nod of the head was all Tsunade got when he slowly and gently prayed Ummei's hand's off him and handed her towards Tsunade and ran in the direction Ummei came from to finally save his one specail someone even though he has someone now.

'_Sasuke' _Naruto thought as he concentrates more chakara to his feet making him run faster.

"Damn it..." Cursed a young man to be about nineteen five feet ten inch's tall.

His hair a blueish-black color and was oddly spiked in the back in the shape of a duck's butt. Plae skin that had these horrible wounds upon it one of them a long gash running along his chest and torso and bleeding heavily. Wearing a battle worn white long sleeved v-neck a purple rope tie around his waist. Black arm guards and blue pants and black ninja sandal's. His eye's were flashing between crimson and mid-night.

Walking away to find a spot that wasn't litter with so many corpses. Finding a tree he leans on it for support. Placing one his hand's over his wound he drop his katana that was in his other hand and slowly slid down the tree. Getting harder to breathe he closes his dangerously shifting eye's and leans his head against the tree's trunk.

"See what happens when you don't study you enemy first Sasuke-aniki." A voice said next to him.

Chuckling Sasuke opened his now mid-night eye's to see a young girl to be about eighteen five feet three inch's tall, with ebony and pink hair held in two high pig-tail's and peach colored skin. With the same Crimson eye's as him but was slowly fading to cerulean. With a red long sleeved turtle neck that stopped below the breast plate and a purple plaid skrit both in sherd's but was still doing a very good job of covering her body. With black strap high heel's and pink glove's.

"Like your the one to talk Imotou-Ichigo." Sasuke said back. Giggling at what her brother said Ichigo looked to be in the same shape as Sasuke minus having a long gash running along her chest and torso it happens to be on her rigth leg from the thigh down to the ankle, and two small gashes on her stomach and left cheek.

"Ya. Your right but it was to protect my big brother." Ichigo smiled at Sasuke making him grin.

Grabbing his little sister's hand Sasuke drag's her down making her sit next to him and rest's his head on her head.

"Baka. I'm the one who's suppose to protect you." Sasuke said as he closes his eye's once more. Resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder Ichigo glances at his wound and slowly brings her hand's to her mouth to take off her glove's.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asks as she rests her un-gloved hand on Sasuke's chest. Scoffing Sasuke brings Ichigo closer to him but wince as he did. Shaking her head at her brothers Cockiness. Ichigo places her other hand in between them. Some how both plant's and flower's that were never seen before started to grow around them wrapping and surrounding them protectively.

"Don't push yourself Ichigo." Sasuke sternly said without opening his eye's. Smiling Ichigo Lean's more into Sasuke and with the same hand grabbed his hand that was on his chest and held it. Squeezing it to make sure that this was all real and not a dream.

"I'm not pushing myself these plant's and flower's will take out the poison in our system and create a vaccine, restore the blood that we lost and heal our wounds until Um-chan come's back with help..." Ichigo slowly says as her eye's start to close from poisoning, blood lost and exhaustion.

"Course she'll come back Ummei is my daughter." Sasuke stated proudly. Ichigo mumbled something that was barely hearable.

Opening his eye's to see why his little sister's voice was getting softer. Sasuke sees that Ichigo is out like a light bulb feeling the same effect's as Ichigo. Sasuke rests his head on the tree once more. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye Sasuke turns his head to right to see a mop of blond hair. Smiling Sasuke since he think's his mind was playing trick's on him again about a certain person he came back for.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said before his world went black. But he failed to hear the person gasp and turn towards the sound of his voice with eye's wide in shock also the single word that would change the person as we know it.

"Sasuke..."


	2. Uchiha Ichigo

_'Beep...beep...beep'_

Came the steady sound that reached a raven haired man's ear's as he slowly opened his eye's. But closing them soon after when a bright light entered his vision. A few seconds later he slowly opened his eye's adjusting to the sudden brightness. Eye's in focus he let's them wonder. He notices that he was on a bed in a room with white walls, a curtain that was up on his right side and cabinets containing many syringes, bandage's, gauze's and such.

'_when did I end up in the hospital ?' _The person finally realized where they were slowly sat up on the bed only to wish they hadn't because pain and stiffness made them hiss and held their chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sasuke they just finished cleaning your wounds." a voice said from the door way. Blinking his eye's in slight surprise Sasuke looks away from his wound and towards the source of the voice. Upon his sight there at the doorway was his sensei, Hatake Kakashi or known as from any rouge's Kakashi of the sharigan. Sasuke noticed that his sensei didn't change at all he still had that little orange book with his face buried in it. Headband over his left eye and his gray hair that defined the laws of gravity. He still had on his jounin clothes since the day the became genin.

So lost in concentration Sasuke didn't know that Kakashi was talking to him until Kakashi repeated his name twice. Making Sasuske blink once more and look at him.

"Hn. What did you say Hatake."

Kakashi sighed and was slightly sad at the tone that Sasuke was using on him.

"I asked you who was the girl and two children the retrival team found you with a month ago." Eye's narrowing Sasuke glares at Kakashi Sasuke snapped at him.

"They're none of your concern." Starching the side of his chin Kakashi calmly said.

"Ano...they are going to be because here they come." As if on cue Kakashi stepped away from the door only to have it open rushing to have a little girl with ebony hair run in and climb onto Sasuke's bed to wrap her arm's around him and cried '_Daddy_' into his chest. Right behind her was the rave-pinkette holding the now six month old boy who was sucking on her right index finger.

"Ummei watch what you are doing your father just woke up." The rave-pinkette said as she calmly walked into the room and looked at Kakashi with a bright smile making Kakashi smile ackwardly back at her.

Chuckling Sasuke brings Ummei closer to him and looks at the rave-pinkette and says.

"It's alright. She must've been terrified right....Ichigo." Upon hearing the rave-pinkette's name said Kakashi's visible eye widen as he looked at the girl once more to she her smile again and having her bow as she opened her mouth to say.

"Ohisashi beru desu ne. Kakashi-ojii." and Kakashi looked like I had seen a ghost before he muttered.

"Impossible...." making Tsuande making her stop in her tracks and asked.

"What's impossible Kakashi? Sasuke here?" Shaking his head Kakashi walks over to Ichigo who was sitting next to Sasuke who was holding Ummei and rocking her back and forth. Humming a tune for the baby in her arm's Ichigo looks up after hearing footsteps coming their way. Upon looking up the rave-pinkette was enveloped into a tight in brace by Kakashi who was tighten his grip with every second. Tsunade raises an eyebrow at Kakashi's action since he never touches anyone...well except for a certain school teacher and asks.

"Do you know her Kakashi?" Nodding his head Kakashi pulls away and asks Ichigo.

"Where did you go we looked _every where_for you after the genocide....we thought you were dead .... Ichigo." Upon hearing the girl's name finally reveled Tsunade gasps and looks at Ichigo and a disbelieving expression.

"A-as in the missing Uchiha,I-Ichigo the Uchiha's only heiress that disappeared without a trace eleven year's ago!?" Tsunade croaked. Giggling Ichigo stands up with the baby in her arm's and bows.

"Hai that would be me. Uchiha, Ichigo at your services." Ichigo says as she smile's and bows again and sat back down next to Sasuke and leans on Sasuke's shoulder and looks down at the baby who was still sucking on her finger. Sitting in the unoccupied chair Tsunade she looks at Sasuke's face and then Ichigo's as she nodded her head at how much they have grown.

"I assume that you two know that you need to start talking right." she say's in a busy like matter.

"Yes. We know that Tsunade." Sasuke says as he nodded his head and slightly nudged his shoulder that Ichigo was leaning on to get her attention. Who in return looked up to him to see him nod his head in Kakashi's direction. Getting the idea Ichigo nods her head and stands up and walks towards Kakashi and smile's making him raise and eyebrow in question.

"Can you take aka-chan Hoshi and Ummei outside....if it's possibe can you take them to Naruto-kun?" Ichigo asks nicely. Upon hearing a certain blonds name Ummei brightens up and got out of Sasuke's hold and makes her way towards Ichigo_. _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his two children's sudden change of mood when Ichigo mentioned '_HIS_' blonde's name making him smirk.

"We can stay with Naruto-nii-chan til you and daddy are done mommy." Ummei asks excitedly. Giggling Ichigo smile's making Ummei squeals in deilight and Hoshi gurgle happily and wiggles excitedly.

Smiling at the two children's reaction Kakashi nods his head in approval he held hi arm's out to take Hoshi who was eager to see Naruto which made Ichigo almost drop him. Baby secured Ummei grabs one of Kakashi's hand's and pulls him towards the door.

"Come on Come on Kaka-jiji!!! Let's go find Naruto-nii-chan!!" Ummei chirped.

Chuckling Kakashi let's himself be dragged by the little raven child.

"Hai hai. Let's go shall we Ummei-chan, aka-chan Hoshi." he replied half way out the door.

"Bye you two see you later and have fun!" Ichigo yelled after them.

"And don't do anything reckless." Sasuke yelled out after as they were out the door.

"Hai chichi!! Bye Haha!!" Ummei yelled back accompanied by bye a happy squeal from Hoshi.

Once the three were out of site Ichigo walks towards the door and closed it with a silent '_click_' turning back around Ichigo leans against the door and looks at Tsunade and said.

"So..where do we start."

"Why don't you start from the beginning if you don't mind please."

Nodding her head Ichigo opens her mouth and says.

"The day of the Uchiha massacre I was kidnapped by............"


	3. Alway's waiting

'_I can't believe that grandma won't let me see Sasuke-teme and....that girl ...sigh_' Naruto thought as he sinked more into the chair that he occupied in the waiting room of the hospital. Crossing his over his chest and puffing out his cheek's the blond pouts as he thought of what happened a month ago and the "talk" he had with Tsunade when he found Sasuke with a girl in his arm's as he played around with the choker around his neck as he gazed at the ring that had a crystallized rose on it on his right middle finger that he got from the two flower brother's Ato and Hi.

_FLASHBACK TIME_

"_WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I CAN'T SEE SASUKE!!?" screeched a blond haired man._

"_I mean exactly what I mean you can't see Sasuke until we get his side of the story and figure out what __we night do with him and no Naruto you can't see the girl also we have to question her also. Tsunade __calmly said as she looked over both rouge's medical chart's and some how read his mind about what he __was going ot ask her next._

"_But-but..." Naruto stuttered, but Tsuande shook her head no and continued looking at the two chart's._

"_Amazing with the wounds they have, the unidentified poison in their system, also with the amount of __blood they lost and how dangerously low their chakara was they'll going to make a full recovery by the __end of the month." Tsunade said astounded. Naruto brightened up at that statement and opened his mouth __to say something._

"_And no you cant still see him. You might put him back in the hospital again." Tsunade said as she __read Naruto's mind again. Sighing Naruto didn't reply and looked towards the darkening skies over _

_Konoha and leaned against the glass of the office window and kept his mouth shut not saying anything._

_Sighing since she knew that her favorite blond might be beyond disappointed at her Tsunade asks._

"_Now tell exactly what happened when you got there again Naruto." as she looked up from the chart's __and placed them and on her hospital office desk and crosses her arms over her chest and leans back __on the desk and look's at Naruto. _

_Not turning around to face Tsunade, Naruto moves closer to the window and glances at a family of __three pass by happily and says._

"_When I got there it was a bloody battle field corpses left to right even in the trees I moved deeper into __the Forest following a faint trail of chakara. As I went in more I got more scared because no one was __alive I was about to retreat until I heard my name..."_

_FLASHBACK TIME IN FLASHBACK TIME_

'_I don't want to be here no more. So many lifeless bodies I don't like it....it makes me sick_' _Naruto __thought as moved more into the forest looking all around him. Not liking what he saw and the silence. _

_Naruto was about to turn back to tell Tsunade that their were no survivor's until til he heard his name __being said very quietly._

"_Naruto..."_

_Jumping Naruto started to panic as he turned his head towards the voice, and hoping and praying that __it wasn't a ghost because in truth Naruto wasn't scared of anything. Wrong!! he was deathly scared of __ghosts and thunder stroms. Turning ever so slowly and sweating slightly. _

_Naruto gulped as he turned __around fully but was stunned at what he saw. There half dead against a tree was the person that he was __desperately searching for to return to the village._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out disbelieving st what was right in front of his two eye's. __There right in front of him was Sasuke, SASUKE. The one person that he had a special bond with the __one that driven him harder to train the first one to acknowledge him was actually here. But who the __chick and why are they wrapped and surround by weird plant's and flower's...strange._

_Naruto moved closer to the two bodies when his name was called rather loudly._

"_Naruto no baka where are you!! You better not be playing a prank!!" _

"_What a drag. Naruto say something where are you?"_

"_NARUTO WHERE ARE MAN?" _

_Jumping slightly once again Naruto looked towards the direction where he came from and shouted __back._

"_I'm over here Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba." Naruto called back to the people that was looking for him __and made their way towards him._

"_What did you find man?" Kiba asked as he stood next to Naruto as he stepped out of the brush with __his loyal dog, Akamaru next to him. Sakura and then Shikamaru soon after. Turning back around __Naruto said._

"_I found-"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!!" came the loud screeched of Haruno, Sakura as she rudely pushed Naruto and ran __towards 'HER' Sasuke being oblivious get the girl in Sasuke arm's and the plant's. When the ground __tremble and two more weird black and yellow flower's appeared with razor sharp teeth growling at Sakura __dangerously._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!! w-what are they!?" Sakura yelled as she fell on her butt and was moving back __towards the boy's as the plant's were moving closer to her and snapping her teeth at them. Shikamaru __and Kiba got out kunai knives to fight off these werid thing's while Akamaru was braking madly at __them. _

_Naruto was about to take out a kunai knife when he heard something faint._

_'most pure heart why are you afraid of us? We shall not harm you our master see's no darkness in your __heart please come froward.'_

"_Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion._

"_Naruto!!" Shikamaru yelled as he pulled Sakura out of range, and sent Kiba back to get __reinforcement's but was terrified because Naruto did not move and those two flower thing's __surrounded Naruto and was circling him like a predator does when it has cornered it's prey. _

_Taking a __chance Naruto takes his hand away from his pouch and brings his hand towards the black flower._

"_Naru-!!" Shikamaru yelled but stopped when the black flower was nuzzling Naruto's hand and he was giggling and the yellow one was nuzzling his cheek!?_

_'Come come....master is waiting..' Naruto stopped giggling when he heard the voice once more and __looked towards the black flower._

"_Y-you can talk!?" Naruto asked loudly making Shikamaru give him a weird look and Sakura look at him in disgust._

_'We both can we can communicate through telepathy' the red one said to Naruto. Who's eye's were wide __and looking from one to the other._

_'Come you must help our master I'm afraid she....over did it again.' the black flower told Naruto as it wrapped one of it's leaves around his hand and started pulling him towards Sasuke and the girl while the red flower was gently pushing him from behind._

"_Ano...do you two have name's or something." Naruto asked as he let himself continued being lead from the two flower's towards Sasuke and the rave-pinkette. _

_'I'm Ato and the yellow one is my younger brother Hi who seems to like you as much as our master.' The black flower named Ato told Naruto as they were in front of Sasuke and the rave-pinkette girl._

_'Please make sure that our master gets plenty of sleep and please give them this antidote for the poison within their system.' Ato told Naruto as he placed a veil with a lime green liquid in it and with a soft growl towards the plant's and flower's protecting the two slowly receded and disappeared back into the earth._

_Once the plant's receded Naruto gently puts the antidote in his pouch as he hastily made his way towards the two out cold people and checking their vital sign's. Sighing in relief Naruto turns back towards Ato and Hi to see them lean towards Naruto and ties something around his neck._

_Chime_

"_Huh?" Naruto said in confusion as he touches his neck to feel a small bell on a ribbon._

_'Our master loves that bell choker she goes every with it also this is from Hi and I.' Ato said as he and Hi placed one of each of their leaves over Naruto's right middle finger and stayed their for a few moments when they pulled away and in their leaves were once was. Was a beautiful ring that had a crystallized rose on it._

"_I-i can't take this it's waaay to much."__ Naruto said as he tried to take off the ring to return to the brother's but he was stopped when a leaf was placed on his hand. Looking up Naruto saw that it was the yellow flower, Hi, that stopped his who was shaking his head._

_'Me and big brother...like...you..you have....a...very kind heart...like master....keep... it so....we can see..each other again....and hopefully...play.' Hi said as he pulled away his leaf and nuzzled Naruto's cheek again._

"_Haha alright alright...you win see you again real soon." Naruto giggled out which made Hi rubbed against him more._

_'Come on Hi we gotta go.' Ato said as he mentally rolled his eye's at his little brother's behavior._

_'Hai aniki bye Naruto.' Hi said as he mentally stuck out his tongue at his brother and both suddenly vanished into thin air._

"_Ngh.."_

_Hearing a groan Naruto turns his attention back towards the two figure's to see that the girl had regained some sense but not really because her eye's were out of focus._

"_w-who are you..." the girl asked. Smiling Naruto places his hand on her cheek as he brushes it lovingly and said._

"_Uzumaki, Naruto. It's all right you need to rest more your save now." hearing the truth within his word's that's exactly what the girl did as see closed her eye's once more. When the sounds of barking and shout's were getting louder and closer towards them._

_FLASHBACK TIME 2X'S OVER AND OUT_

Naruto sighed as he stood up to get rid of the kink's in his body when he was tackled to the and landed on his butt.

"Itai..." he groaned out when he was hugged tightly.

"Naruto-nii-chan!!" opening his eye's Naruto looked down to see the smiling face of..


	4. Tears and Rage

Smiling Naruto hugged the energetic bundle that tackled him to the ground.

"Hi Ummei-chan how are you today?" he questioned the happy raven child as they stood up when Kakashi walked in with Hoshi who was stretching his arms towards out Naruto waiting for him to take him into his embrace. Which Naruto eagerly took and held him close.

"And hello to you to Aka-chan Hoshi." Naruto said which he was greeted with a wet hand on his cheek.

"Ah thanks Hoshi-chan." Naruto giggled out as he wipes the babe's drool on his shoulder. Feeling a tug on his pants Naruto looks down to see Ummei with her arm's out stretched asking to be picked up too.

Rolling his eye's and chuckling Naruto bends down and swooped the girl off her feet to join her baby brother in his embrace. Both children squealed in delight as Naruto spins around. Kakashi had a smile on his face as he walked away from the happy group to go and pursue and certain dolphin of his who, by his watched missed his usually molesting time.

"So...Ummei-chan why are you two here." Naruto giggled out as he nuzzled Hoshi's cheek with his nose making the baby gently pull on his already disheveled hair.

Crossing her arms over her chest and slightly turning her body away from the blond Ummei says.

"Daddy and mommy has important matter's to talk about with Tsunade-baa-baa. So mommy asked Kaka-jiji to take us to you since I told mommy all about you." as she finished with a wave of her hand and looks at Naruto again with a distant look on his face.

"Ne. Naruto-nii-chan are you okay." she asked concerned. Smiling Naruto nodded his head and said.

"Ya I'm fine just thinking a lot." his heart breaking when Ummei called Sasuke daddy and the unknown girl mommy. The one person who acknowledged him had someone else important in his heart. Making Naruto come to terms that Sasuke might not have room in his heart for him. Making him sad even more.

"Your such a bad liar like daddy said." Ummei bluntly said catching the blond off gurad and Hoshi gurgle at him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"Daddy and mommy are not really are my real daddy and Mommy.....but they are Hoshi's....." Ummei explained as she glared at the ground at the ending of the sentence. Hoshi gurgled again as he clapped his hands and pulled on Naruto's bang's again.

"Wait what I don't get it." the blond whinned out as he tried to figure out what the raven child told him.

Sighing Ummei dismissed it with a wave of her hand and headed towards the exit that lead to the hospital's garden's.

"You'll figure it out Usuratonkachi." and walked off into the afternoon light. Pouting the blond followed after he whinning at Ummei again.

"I'm not a Usuratonkachi Ummei-chan."

"That's not what I've been told by daddy." Ummei said back laughing on the way out. The blond didn't bother to say anything and just grumbled under his brother with Hoshi squealing in delight being in the sunlight.

Without noticing the had gone by Naruto and Ummei were still outside in the garden's when Hoshi started to fuss.

"Looks like it's time for Your guy's bed time." Naruto lightly said as he carried a fussing Hoshi in one arm and a dozing Ummei in the other.

Walking into the waiting and heading back to Sasuke's room Naruto was rudely pushed aside by none other than Haruno, Sakura.

"Watch we're going you thing." Sakura hissed as she dusted off the area where she touched Naruto. Who in her eye's was even lower then the dirt on the earth.

"I-m sorry i-i wasn't paying attention Sakura-chan." Naruto stammer's his apology to the pinkette as he bows and was sad at her attitude towards him.

"Of course you weren't pay-who's children are you looking after let alone holding." Sakura asked before she glares at Naruto who was holding two most beautiful childern she ever saw.

Ummei was fully awake when she felt Naruto's aura shift mood's.

Hoshi started to cry not from fussy but at Sakura's attitude toward the person who was so nice to his sister and him when his father and mother was not well.

Alarmed Naruto places Ummei on the ground gentle was he bounced lightly and pats Hoshi's back lightly.

"Shh...shh...there there it's alright Hoshi-chan." Naruto whispered lovingly to Hoshi.

"See what you've done Baka!! You made the baby cry. Looks like your not good with kids either give me him." Sakura hissed as she ripped Hoshi from Naruto's loving hold and into her arm's making him scream his head off since he didn't like Sakura one bit. Naruto winced at the words Sakura said to him and at Hoshi's loud screaming that was heart breaking.

Angry at what the evil pink haired lady was doing to both her nii-chan and Otouto Ummei, in a slipt second, kicked Sakura in the stomach making her drop Hoshi but Naruto caught him before he could reach the ground.

Dropping on her knee's Sakura graspong her Stomach as she was trying to catch her breath. Looking up to yell at the girl Sakura bit her tongue when she saw that Ummei had the Sharigan in her eye's that held so much hate in them but a second later they were mid-night.

"W-who are you-you" Sakura gasped out as she staggered to her feet and got ready to hit Ummei.

"Uchiha, Ummei daughter of Uchiha, Sasuke-"

_SLAP_

"Don't go lying Sasuke doesn't have a daughter because i'm going to be the one to help him to revive his clan. So there's now way you can be an Uchiha." Sakura sneered with narrowed eye's.

Ummei didn't finsh her sentence as she was harshly slapped in the face by a red faced Sakura. Naruto stood there eye's wide and mouth a gap at what he saw he never _ever_seen any adult lay a hand on a child that wasn't their own. Seeing that made Naruto boil in rage as he glared at Sakura with so much hatred he never had before.

Ummei was shocked as Naruto because she was never hit before not even Sasuke layed a hand on her not even Ichigo. Bringing a hand to her left cheek she turn's back to Sakura and was giving her the ultimate Uchiha death glare but she felt something wailing up in her eye's and her vision was getting blurry.

Raising her hand in the air to strike Ummei again Sakura swung but something caught her hand struggling she turns around to yell at the bastard that was holding her arm but what she saw was not what she wanted to see.

There holding her arm was her knight , Sasuke with the sharigan in his eye's spinning widely and few steps behind was Tsunade and the rave-pinkette.

"You are to never lay a hand on our daughter ever again or it be the last thing you do." Sasuke said as he tightened his hold on Sakura's arm, making her wince in pain.

"Uchiha. That's enough." Tsunade ordered but Sasuke ignored her and applied more pressure to Sakura's arm.

"Enough Sasu' She's not worth it and besides do you want Ummei to cry more." The rave-pinkette said as she placed a hand on his arm gently and looked in Ummei's direction.

Glancing at Ichigo Sasuke look's at Ummei to see that she was crying and was still holding her swelling cheek. Quickly letting go Sasuke lift's Ummei in his arm's as she cried into Sasuke's chest.

Sakura brought her arm to her chest as she cradled it fleaing away with tears running down her face.

Sasuke whispered soothing words to Ummei but that didn't work.

Not liking that both of her children crying Ichigo took Ummei from Sasuke's arm's and Hoshi from Naruto's. Confused both raven and blond looked after the rave-pinkette who sat down on one of the waiting chair's and was rocking both children to and fro. Cerulean eye's widen at what happened next. Ichigo opened her mouth ,closed her eye's and sang.

_Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne (natta ne)_

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo_

_itsumo negatteta ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne_

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete_

_tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

_hoshi no furu basho e_

_omoi wo anata ni todoketai itsumo soba ni iru_

_sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_iima toukitemo kitto aerune_

_shizukana yoru ni_

_(shizukana yoru ni)_

_(shizukana yoru ni)_

Once the last words left her mouth Ichigo was met with the of both Ummei and Hoshi. Smiling Ichigo held Hoshi closer and nuzzled his hair with her face. Smiling at his little sister's behavior Sasuke stands up as he slowly moves Ummei higher making her rest her head on his shoulder. Standing up Sasuke extends a hand to Ichigo who accepted it and was gentle lifted to her feet.

On her feet the rave-pinkette gave Sasuke a smile as thanks as she walked passed him and into the silent corridors of the hospital and headed for Sasuke's room. Following in step behind her Sasuke walked passed Tsunade whispering something into her making her nod her head.

Turning around the two blond's watch him walk away, before he stopped and looked over his right shoulder and looked at Naruto. Returning his gaze the blond tilt his head to the side in confusion.

" You do know that you are so cute with Ichigo's bell choker around your neck. It makes you more irresistible." Sasuke said as he smirked at the blond's redding face and gawking expression, turning around Sasuke started to walk away again.

" Teme!!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke, face still red as a tomato, Tsunade brought a hand to her mouth and chuckled. At the blond's outburst Sasuke just waved a hand in the air and disappeared into the darkness of the halls. Glaring at where he last seen the Uchiha Naruto turned his attention to the still chuckling hokage.

" It's not funny!!!"

" Hmhm...I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me." Tsunade apologized as she chuckled once more, bringing her hand down the hokage noticed that the blonds face getting sadder with each passing moment. As if reading her mind Naruto opened his mouth and said.

" It's alright....besides he has that girl, Ichigo, with him to keep him happy." Naruto whispered as his eye's moved to the left and then down to the ground his bangs cover ing his face in the process. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Naruto looks up at Taunade with tear satined eye's. The hokage sighed as she brought Naruto in a tight embrace.

" This so much that you don't know, which i can not tell. Only Sasuke has that decision." Tsunade said into his ear as she hugged him once more, pulling away she left the hospital leaving Naruto behind.

Standing where the blond hokage had left him Naruto looked after Tsunade til he could no longer see her figure in the distance. A few moments later Naruto moved his feet and began to leave the hospital. Stopping at the gates Naruto turns around to Sasuke's room to see a pair of crimson eye's looking right him, cringing Naruto mouthed something and ran home tears falling behind him.

Sasuke was watched Naruto leave in a ran rush and confused as why to Naruto mouthed what he did. Which was.

_' I'm sorry....Sasuke'_


	5. The truth of the vanished pt1

Upon entering her office after leaving Naruto at the hospital, Tsunade plopped down into her chair behind her desk, looking at the pile of papers that was before her she let out a growl and a with a swing of her hand Tsunade scattered the papers. Glaring at them as they slowly descended from the air and onto the ground covering the ground in a sea of white.

Growling once more Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk and screamed her lungs out. Panting the hokage folded her arms on the desk, placing her head in them she sobbed.

" I-i can't believe that happened.....my gosh...." she sobbed as she left her head out her arms and stared onto the darkness of her office with tear stained hazel eye's as she thought back about the meeting she had with Sasuke and Ichigo.

_FLASHBACK_

" _On the day of the Uchiha massacre I was kidnapped by Danzou, and held prisoner for ten years and then I was taken away from Danzou and was turned over to Orichimaru the day Sasuke had left the village something about a deal that they had with Akatsuki since the snake was one of them..... and the one year....was not one any one can stand let alone live through." Ichigo softly said as her eye's left Tsunade's face and fell to the ground beneath her feet her bangs hiding her eye's from view._

_Tsunade gripped the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in very hard, when she heard the names of both the people that she hated with a passion Danzou and Orichimaru._

" _So what did Danzou do to you in the ten years he kept you prisoner Ichigo?" Tsunade asked calmly as she could._

" _The things he did to me were somewhat bearable...." said the rave-pinkette still not looking up as she told her story of being held captive by Danzou for ten years of her life from the day of her clan's genocide._

_ICHIGO'S FLASHBACK _

" _But daddy how come I can't go to school with Sasuke-nii-san that's not fair!" a seven year old little girl with raven hair with a touch of pink in them and mid-night eye's with a hint of blue in them complained to her father who was sitting in front of her, arms over his chest and face hard, angry at her father's lack of words and emotion the girl opened her mouth to say something again but she started coughing horridly, gripping a red blanket over her shoulder she dropped to her knees and continued to cough. _

_Alarmed a young woman with the same hair color and eye's next to the man's side rushed to the young girl's side._

" _Ichigo sweetheart you shouldn't push yourself to hard your still unwell and school is out of the question for right now, please listen to mama and stay home with me, your father and big brother please." The woman said calmly as she rubbed a young Ichigo's back. Coughing under control Ichigo looked up to her at her mother with slight tears in her eye's from her coughing and shook her head._

" _No mommy I can't. I want to be a great ninja like daddy and Itachi-nii-sama, so I cant like Sasuke-nii-chan get ahead of me." Ichigo stated and started to cough again. Ichigo's mother just closed her eye's and shook her head._

" _I'm sorry Ichigo but my answer's final your not going to school again this year your still ill, i'm sorry sweetheart." Ichigo's mother said as she looked at Ichigo with her loving mid-night eye's saying that she was truly sorry and the discussion has come to an end._

_Gripping her mother's shirt with her small and delicate hands Ichigo looked at her mother with tearing eye's._

" _B-but mama that's not fair I already missed a whole year of school last year I can't become a ninja if I miss another year of school!" Ichigo cried, her mother just shook her head again. Gasping Ichigo let her tears fall and staring wide eyed at her mother._

" _B-but mama..." Ichio whispered _

" _No but's young lady you are to remain at home until you get well is that understood." Ichigo's father ordered. Eye's leaving her mother Ichigo turns her head away so that her eye's are now on her father._

"_But..daddy..." Ichigo sniffled._

" _Do you understand." her father said more forcely._

" _Dad-"_

" _I said do you understand, this matter is over do I make myslef clear." _

_Ichigo opened her mouth to plead with her father once more, but didn't when her father stood up and looked at Ichigo with a hard stare._

" _Do I make myself clear Ichigo." her father said strictly as Ichigo caught a glimpse of his sharigan eye, meaning that he was really upset end the matter was over. _

" _I-i hate you and mommy both!! you dont love me at all!! I hate you two!!" Ichigo screamed at her pparents as she stood up on her feet and ran out of her parents den slamming the sliding open and running down the hall and towards her room leaving both her parent's shocked a what she said to them._

_On her way she ran into somebody who had held onto her shoulder's to keep her from falling backwards._

" _Oi..Ichigo-imouto what's the matter?" asked the person holding her. Hearing her name Ichigo looks up to the person to see the concern eye's of her first older brother, Uchiha, Itachi. Ichigo just looked at him tears still streaming down her face._

" _N-nii-sama i-i..." but Ichigo didn't finish when she started crying again getting out of her brother's hold and stepping to the side if him she continued running again, vanishing around the corner._

" _Ichigo wait!" Itachi called out but his call went unheard when Ichigo didn't come back. Frowning Itachi walks towards the sliding door of her parents den, bowing in front of the door he stepped in, closed the door behind him, and sat in front of his parents._

" _Father, Mother why is Ichigo upset?" Itachi asked his parents his face unreadable and eye's never leaving his parents face as he look from one to the other._

" _That's none of your concern Itachi." his father said as his eye's narrowed slightly. Not phased from his father's words, Itachi look towards his mother._

" _Mother?" Itachi questioned. Sighing his mother glanced at her husband then back to Itachi and looked to the side silently telling him that she doesnt want to talk about._

_Nodding his head at his parents, Itachi stood up quietly and walked back towards the sliding door, opening it he stepped out outside and closed the door behind. Walking til he couldn't hear his parent's shouts, Itachi leaned against a wall and sighed. Letting the silents clam him, a few moments past when he heard singing and following the sound Itachi appeared in front of his little sister's door, opening her door Itachi leans on the frame of her door watching her on her sitting on her bed next to the window and singing a tune to the animals as she slowly swayed back and froth the animals copying her movements, making him smile, he crossed his arms over his chest examing his sister noticing that she looked much more better for some reason brshing it aside he listened to her sing. _

_..there are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_they say yes alway's times a friend of mine so shine..._

_round and round the planets revolve around the sun_

_and we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_growing, growing woe baby we can work it out_

_look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_we will live on together and we will find some precious things_

_sometimes we will smile sometimes we will cry some how_

_don't forget to believe in yourself _

_tomorrows never die...._

_Ichigo sang as she looked at her animal friends and tilted her head to the side._

" _So what do you guy's think was it okay or...horrible?" she asked them. The birds chirped excitedly, along with the mice's. Seeing that her friends liked her song Ichigo giggled._

" _Wow that was a beautiful song Ichigo." hearing a voice the animals got frightened and scattered, frowning Ichigo waved after them telling them bye. Turning her body around around Ichigo came face to face with Itachi, smiling slightly Ichigo said._

" _Hi aniki." and turned back around towards the window and started talking to a sakura tree that grew next to her window. Raising an eyebrow as to why his little sister always talk to plant's and animals, Itachi walks into her room after closing the door behind, crossing her room which was a solid light green color with various plants, grass,mountains, river's, lakes and animals on the bottom and corner's,ceiling was decorated with the moon and stars, her rug was a fuzzy green rug with lady bugs on them, stuff animals were scattered all over her room, above her headboard was the symbol of the uchiha clan her bead had pink sheet's and blanket's. Reaching her bed Itachi sat down crossing both his arms and legs Itachi leans back on the window frame and looks at his sister._

" _Hey I heard that you can't go to school again this year, why is that? two weeks ago I took Sasuke and you out to the training grounds to watch me train you were fine then."_

_But Ichigo just continued to talk to the sakura tree, touching the blooming sakura flowers._

_Annoyed Itachi tapped his sister on the shoulder getting her attention when she stopped talking to the tree,and blinking her now half colored mid-night cerulean eye's at him, the pink in her hair was now showing more now making his eye's widen in shock._

" _I know but for some reason I don't go outside for a really long time I get sick, and the plant's and animal's told me that soon the other piece shall be reviled in time, with the given destiny-fate and star....also it's time for me to adapt to nature...." Ichigo slowly said as she gave a confused looked to her older brother when she finished explaining herself._

" _The... piece and shall be with the given destiny-fate and star and you to began to adapt to nature....?" Itachi repeated himself as if he heard his sister wrong._

" _Hai...will don't listen to me i'm crazy remember aniki hehe.." Ichigo giggled out as she lightly hit herself on her head with her fist. Raising and eyebrow at his little sister's strangeness, shrugging he tapped his sister on her forehead with his index and middle finger, a thing he alway's does to the both of them when he couldn't do something for them and were nagging him about it._

" _Itai, aniki why did you do that for!" Ichigo yelled._

_Not saying anything Itachi got off the fuming girl's bed and going to her closet, he began to searching through her clothes to find something fitting for her to train in. His search came to an end when he decided on a pair of blue shorts with many pocket's on them, a white holter top with the uchiha symbol on the back, a pair of black gloves that were both finger and knuckle less and her blue ninja sandel's. Itachi tossed the girl his finding's in her closet. Confused Ichigo looked at her clothes tilting her head to the side she look's up at her brother._

" _Unless you want to be locked up in the house, you can get ready and come with me to trainagain or you can be here all alone and get bored out of your mind." Itachi said as he walked towards the door of her room._

" _W-wait for me!! don't leave me you traitor!!" the young girl called after her older brother as she stumbled with her clothes and finally got them on after falling about four times and was currentlly fighting with her hair trying to untangle it so that she can put them up in pigtail's._

_Chuckling Itachi walks back towards Ichigo, siezing the brush from her hands, the raven began to brush out her hair._

" _You know there's no need to rush, you know that I wont leave you behind." Itachi said as he finished brushing out his little sister's hair and began to put it up into pigtail's._

" _There all done." Itachi stated when he finished putting the girl's hair up and placed her brush on her unmade bed. Smiling Ichigo hugged her brother around his waist._

" _Thank you Ita-ita!! now come on let's go I wanna see what kind new trick's you've got for me today!!" the girl chipped as she tugged on her brother's hand. Smirking Itachi turns his back towards her and bends down, looking over his shoulder he said._

" _Well what are you waiting for hop on imouto."_

_Giggling Ichigo climbs onto Itachi's back, wrapping her arm's around his neck to steady herslef when he stood up._

" _You better hang on tight little one." Itachi suggested without trying, but smiled when he knew that his sister stuck her tounge out at him. Within moment's both of them disapperaed for her room, the only sound that could be hard was Ichigo's screams of joy._

_Little do they know that watching them in the darkness was a person with bandage's covering the left side of their face and in a white robe the person said._

" _Soon i'll have one of the piece's to complete the ultimate weapon that would make me invincible and the annoying Uchiha clan shall exist no more as an added bonus..." and laughed evilly as they melted back into the shadows where the were watching th young Uchiha heiress and her older brother waiting for the moment when they'll strike to take their prize._

_ICHIGO'S FLASHBACK OVER BUT NOT REALLY_

" _What-what happened after that Ichigo!? Why'd you stop!?" Tsunade questioned when Ichigo stopped talking._

" _What happened next....was all just to much for me...." Ichigo said when she looked back up with tear's streaming down her face, shocking both Sasuke and Tsunade._

" _When I came back home that was the last time I saw my parent's alive and I couldn't apologize to them and tell them that I loved them when they were killed right in front of mine and Ita-ita's eye's!!" Ichigo confessed as she slide down the door and broke down in heart chilling sob's. Sasuke was shocked as Tsunade was at what has been told from Ichigo._

" _T-then....my world turned black......the last thing I heard was....."_


	6. The truth of the vanished pt2

" _T-then....my world turned black......the last thing I heard was Ita-Ita's yelling..." Ichigo chocked out as she wipped the tears with the back of her hand as she continued with her story._

_ICHIGO'S FLASHBACK_

_Itachi staggered backwards slightly, panting as he looked throgh his long raven hair, looking at his little sister who was sitting on the ground, hands behind her and supporting her as she tired to catch her breath after the sparring session they had._

_Finally catching his breath after a few second.,Glancing up towards the sky Itachi knew that they had to levae right away, since the skies were panted a red-orange color, Itachi stood up straight and walked towards the still panting Ichigo. He places a hand on her head as he kneeled in front of her._

" _Hey, are you alright Ichigo?" Itachi asked, catching her breath Ichigo let a small giggle pass her lip's, opening her eye's she said._

" _Hai hai i'm alright just a little worn out." _

_Itachi didn't say anything back as he continued to stare at her, letting his hand drop from her head and leaving it at his side. Not liking the way her brother was just staring at her, Ichigo began to feel uncomfortable and move from side to side._

" _W-what is there spmething on my face is that why your staring at me!?" Ichigo screeched out as she began to feeling her face in lighting speed._

"_..cerulean." was all Itachi could say at the moment as he began to serach for a refelctive object._

" _Eh? What's cerulean Ita-ita?" the young child questioned, as she watch her brother stand up and walked towards a kunai knife that was embedded in a tree trunk._

_Retrieving the knife Itachi walked back towards his little sister, who was standing up and dusting herself off._

" _Here take a look. You'll know what I mean soon." Itachi said as he handed the confused child the kunai, taking the kunai Ichigo tiltled it towards her face and stopping as she saw what her older brother meant when he said cerulean._

" _M-my eye's there cerulean!? That's so cool!!" Ichigo said excitedly as she looked at her older brother and then back at the her reflection on the kuani._

" _Yes. They are cerulean, but why your eye's are supposed to be mid-night like our's?" Itachi questioned as he frowned at his little sister, taking the kunai away from her to get her attention and stop her from looking at herself in awe. Itachi rolled his eye's as Ichigo started to pout at him for taking away the kunai knife away from her._

" _Come on. It's getting late and we need to return home, also you need to apologize to mother and father for what you siad to them earlier right." Itachi said as he grabbed Ichigo's hand within his own as the began to walk back home. Ichigo nodded her head his looked at the ground and kicked a pebble._

" _The answer to your question Uchiha-san is quite simple actually." a voice said from the darkness of the woods, making sound like the voice was coming from every direction._

_Screming Ichigo let go of Itach's hand and hid behind him, Itachi girpped the kunai he took away, putting his left arm in front of Ichigo for protection and got into his fighting stance. Ichigo clutched the back of her brother's shirt so tight that her knuckle's turned white, ignoring them as she looked all over the place to locate where the voice was coming from._

" _Who are you! Show yourself!" Itacho called into the darkness, stepping backwards looking for a way out._

" _Why Uchiha-san, can't see me? Oh how rude of me of course you can't." The voice said echoing once more. Looking from side to side Ichigo say something move from the corner of her right eye. Turning her head to the right Ichigo found the person the voice belonged, but she screamed as she saw the person fully._

" _Aniki!!" Ichigo screamed as she buried her face in Itachi's back. Turning to his right to protect his sister, knowing that it must've been something that freaked her out since she never called him aniki unless she was in trouble or if she was teriffied of something, Itachi activated his sharigan but his hand that held the kunai fell to the ground as he saw. _

_The person wasn't a person at all but a solid shadow that had no eye's at all, all you could see was the meanacing smile the shadow had showing pointed teeth, the ceature's beating heart and claws as hands. _

" _What are you!" Itachi ordered as he put his right arm behind him to keep Ichigo close to him while his left arm was still out to the side._

_Tilting it's head to the side, the ceature chuckled at the two frightend people in front of him. All he knew that the girl behind the boy was the earth peice of the two peice's that would help his master become invincable._

" _I'm what you people call a shiloute or shadow e, but if you would like to know my name's Abunai." Abunai said as he moved forward towards's the two, laughing as he saw them move back._

" _Abunai?....dangerous?" Ichigo repeated as she peeked at Abunai, only to hide behind Itachi again because even though he had no eye's she could tell that he was staring at her with predatory eye's._

" _Yes, Abunai, it's fit's me perfectly. Because your whole clan and your family are in danger of me." Abunai said as he disapperd into the shadows. Both Uchiha's began loking around for Abunai. Dropping down his guard Itachi moved away from Ichigo stepping a few steps forward as he seareched the area with his sharigan to find the cearture. Ichigo to began to searech the area but stpped when she left weight on her left shoulder and cold air next to her right ear, Ichigo's eye's widen as she knew that it was Abunai._

" _And you are the reason why cutie." Abunai said into Ichigo's ear. Screaming Ichigo turned around and punched Abunai in his face with a solid right hook. The hit made the ceature let go of Ichigo and stummbled backwards as he rubbed his sore jaw. Getting out of Abunai's hold, Ichigo ran towards to Itachi clining to his side as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder's._

_Chuckling Abunai slipped his tounge out as he licked his lip's and spat out pruple blood and continued to rub his jaw._

" _Wow for a small little girl you've got quite a punch. No one wonder your one of the two peice's that would solve an ancient text." Abunai said as he dropped his hand and girnned once more as he tilted his head._

" _Your the earth piece that my master's been looking for."_

" _E-arth piece? How do you know. I don't even know you heck I didn't tell anyone!?" Ichigo yelled as she moved closer to Itachi gripping his shirt._

" _The one with eye's of the sky, hair that of the sun's ray, heart so pure, has the power to chanage heart's of those aorund them is the heaven piece. And you my little cutie the one with eye's of the sky, hair that of ebony and pink, heart also pure, has the power to become one with nature is the earth peice. When both are found the holder's deepest desire shall befullied with the song of decrution the world shall decay and the person holding bith the heaven and earth peice's will come invincable not even destiny-fate and the stars could save anyone because all will die."_

_Both Uchiha childern stared wide eyed at the shiloute as he finished telling them as to why he was there._

" _But that's a legend! There's no such thing, heaven and earth peice's and a song of destruction?!" Ichigo cried out she glared at Abunai._

" _Oh, but it is true cutie. And your the one of the two who's going to help my master's deepest desire come true." Abunai said as a matter fact._

" _And if I refuse." Ichigo said. Grinning Abunai held both out both of his arm's and bowed._

" _Then I suggest that you hurry up back to your clan and family because I believe as of right now they must be all slaughtered." Abunai said as he laughed evily and melted back into the shadows his laugh still echoing in the night sky._

" _Get back here Abunai were not through you leave my clan and family alone!!" Ichigo cried out after him once more but his evil laughter was still ringing thorughout the forest, gritting her teeth together Ichigo was avout to run after him, when Itachi grabbed her arm and hoisted her up onto his back._

" _Aniki!? What are you doing!?"_

" _No time. We must head back home." Itachi said as he jumped into the branches and spe off into the direction of their home._

" _Why!?" Ichigo yelled to him since the wind was rushing past them so fast._

" _Because...i smell blood in the air." was all Itachi said to make Ichigo keep her mouth shut all the way back home._

_ICHIGO'S FLASHBACK OVER_

" _And once we got there it was like a bad dream we both could not wake up from, the bodies of our clan litter the alley's, wall's, roof's, even the street's. Once we enterd the house both Ita-ita and I saw Abunai with a katana in his hand's standing over both our parent's." Ichigo whispered as she wrapped her arms around herslef to keep the trembeling to a minaum._

" _Then what happened after that Ichigo?" Tsunade asked even she might have a vague idea what happened._

" _I screamed for him to stop but that only made him even more insane and then he killed father and mother right in front of our eye's, I ran to get to them but Abunai caught me and knocked me out and Ita-ita scream's for letting me go was the last thing I heard when my world turned black. The next day I woke up in a cell in the outskirt's of a unknwon village where both Danzou and Abunai kept me for ten years all by myslef only the animal's and nature to kep me company." Ichigo said as she continued to cry, looking up when she heard footsteps coming her way to see Sasuke warp loving arms around her._

" _It's alright i'm here now everything's going to be alright now Ichigo." Sasuke comforted her, nodding her head Ichigo hugged him back. Tsunade said nothing as she tird to wrap her mind around the new information that was just told to her. But all three ocupantan's jumped when they heard Hoshi's cries, leading them to where they saw Sakura slapped Ummei across the face._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Tsunade wipped her tears away with her sleeve and face hard, now that she found out the truth she can now hunt down Danzou for his crimes, opening one her cabinet's she took out a file and started to go through it.

" I know there's something about that legend about the peice's of the world in her somewhere.." she muttered to herslef, when a knock came from the door.

" Come in." she said looking up to only scrowl to see who knocked on her door.

" What do you two want now."

**Arigatou for the reviews: Akkiofthefunk, skyglazingMaro, Dragon77, geetac and The Caprice Girl. Much 3 you guy's!**


	7. The reason why

" What do you two want now." The fifith hokage groaned at the two people that entered her office.

" Uh...lady Tsunade I came on order's by the grand council and also that I've got some interesting information about Uchiha, Sasuke and the three people that are with him." said a young lady with short ebony hair that stopped below her ears, in black pants and long sleeve with a jonin vest and black heel's carrying a file in her left hand. Next to her was a man with long white hair and red markings on his face, tied behind him was a huge scroll. Turning her gaze away from the girl Tsunade looked at the man.

" I figured as much Shizune and you, Jiraiya?" she said as she placed her elbows on her desk, interlocking her finger's and leaning forward.

" Well, I'm here to check up on Naruto." the legendary toad sage told Tsunade as he rubbed as chin and looked at her to only sweatdrop to see her give him a look that said 'she did not believe you one bet you old pervert'. Chukling nervously Jiraiya scratched the back off his head.

" Okay okay, I'm also here because I heard that Sasuke escaped from Orichimaru with a couple of children and a real looker and that..." the toad sage said as he began fantasizing about what Sasuke's lady might look like. But little did he know that Tsunade had a vein on her head and her hand was inching little by little to graba book that was on top her desk.

" That and she's much more hotter then Naruto when he's in his sexy j-"

_WHAM_

" Shut up you perverted old toad!!" Tsuande yelled as she was standing up and glaring at Jiraiya who's face was in the floor and his right leg was in the air and twitching. Shizune sweatdropped at the two sannin's behavior opening the file in her hands Shizune began skimming through the data on Ummei.

" Well...lady Tsunade I found out that the little girl,Ummei, is not a real child of Uchiha and the gi-"

" Ichigo." Tsunade interrupted Shizune as she walked over to Jiraiya still glaring at him as he rubbed his head where he huge bump was forming, grabbing the book that she threw at him she walked back to her desk and sat down as she placed the book back where it belong.

" I'm sorry lady Tsunade could you repeat what you said?" Shizune asked as in a daze hoping that Tsunade didn't say the name she thought she said.

" Ichigo, the girl's name is Ichigo." Tsunade repeated boringly as she grabbed the file about the ancient legend of the ending of the world involving heaven and earth, and began reading.

" Ichigo as in the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke who went missing eleven years ago?" Jiraiya asked knowing all about the Uchiha clan's young heiress mysterious disappearance, as he got up from the floor and walked towards the window and leaned against the frame, looking out at the village. Tsunade raised an eyebrow feeling that what the old toad said was deja vu, but she shook it off and nodded her head. Shaking her head Shizune continued on with her findings.

" As I was saying Ummei is not a real child of Sasuke and Ichigo but somehow has the DNA of that of the Uchiha, Now little Hoshi is a little disturbing." Shizune said flipped over the page as her eyebrows came together as she looked at Hoshi's data.

" Well let's hear it Shizune, what about the baby?" Tsunade questioned as she finished reading the file of the legend and placing it back in it's cabinet and closed it, leaning forward once again Tsunade laced her he finger's again and looked at Shizune with critical eye's.

" Well my lady...Hoshi's DNA match's both Sasuke and Ichigo..." Shizune trailed off as she looked up from Hoshi's data to see both Sannin look at her with wide eye's.

" What do you mean that it matches both Sasuke's and Ichigo's DNA?" Tsunade said slowly as her hands began to tremble slightly hoping that Shizune doesn't confirm her thoughts about what she just told her. Jiraiya gritted his teeth together as his hands tightened having the same thoughts as Tsunade.

" I mean as in that they are both Hoshi's...biological parent's." Shizune answered as she looked down, not wanting to see their expression's. Tsunade and Jiraiya both turned pale at what Shizune said, whole body trembling Tsunade began to rack her brain as to figure out how that was possible, her eye's widen as she remembered what Ichigo told her about her imprisonment.

" _That one year with the snake was not something anyone could bear let alone live through."_

" That one year with that snake was not something anyone could bear let alone live through..." Tsunade repeated Ichigo's words as realization hit her hard when she put two and two together.

" That Orichimaru!! how could he do that to them disgusting snake!!!" Tsunade roared as she stood up hands slamming down onto her deak as she figured out why the babe looked so such like them, to add to the fire of hate that was burning within her. Tsunade turned her hard eye's to Shizune once more making the said girl finch at the hatred swimming through her master's eye's.

" How old is Hoshi?"

" W-well my lady he's six month's as of yesterday." Shizune stammered out. Looking down at her Tsunade glared as she placed the puzzle together.

" I see...Now I have another reason as to why I'm going skin him alive." Tsunade said as she took out paper and a pen and began to write on it.

" What are you doing Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as he clamed down some what and walked over to Tsunade's desk and leaned against it.

" I'm trying to think of way's to torture Orichimaru..." Jiraiya and Shizune shivered at the evil smile on Tsunade's face and at the thoughts of the her potential torture.

" Also I want to see if the Uchiha and Ichigo has an proof of their training." She finshed as she tapped the pen on the desk trying to think of any ideas that could work, blinking her eye's twice Shizune had an ah ha! moment and flipped Hoshi's file over so that she was looking at Ichigo's and flipped over to look at Sasuke's and back again.

" Well my lady you make them fight against two of our shinobi." Shizune proposed as she walked over to Tsunade to give the folder to her. Grasping the folder Tsunade looked at both Uchiha's file's and not seeing what Shizune was saying she frowned and looked at Shizune.

" Shizune I don't see what your trying to get at here." the hokage confessed as she looked at the file's again. Sighing and shaking her head Shizune walks around the desk to stand next to Tsunade and point's a finger at Sasuke's fighting data.

" As you can see my lady Sasuke improved a great deal in both his fire and lighting natured jutsu's. His speed and offense is nothing that was recorded before. Also he somehow obtained the mangekyo sharigan without following the old way's to obtain them." Shizune said as she side glanced Tsuande to see that see had a hand on her cheek and was nodding her head at the fighting data flipping the page backwards Shizune pointed to Ichigo's fighting data.

" As for Ichigo she's an abnormal case she can somehow control of natured jutsu's, also she's much of a healer like You Sakura and I. Her speed is much more then Sasuke's, her strengh is the same as yours and Sakura's. And she too has obtain the mangekyo sharigan." Shizune said as she brought her finger away so that Tsunade could look at the data herself. Tsunade checked over the Uchiha's data more the three times when an idea came to her making her smirk ever so evilly. Both backing away from Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune glanced at each other and then glanced at Tsunade.

" W-what are you thinking about now Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked terrified as his and Shizune's back's hit against the wall, looking behind them and back at each other they began to sweat and their knees began to qiver.

" What do you guy's say about a little rank placement exam for Sasuke and Ichigo. All villager's are welcome to enjoy the entertainment that would be provided." Tsunade said as she began to take out more paper's and wrote on them.

" That's what I was going to suggest to you, the grand concuil want's Sasuke among their ranks again and wants both he and Ichigo do a two on two battle in the stadium." Shizune said as she and jiraiya settled down.

" Well that's nice that they agree to it even though I just thought of it now. Now who shoud we put against them?" Tsunade asked herself as she tapped her chin with the pen, thinking of two people that would be great against the two Uchiha's.

" How about both of our students Tsunade? Sasuke and Ichigo against Naruto and Sakura." Jiraiya suggested as he nodded his head at his great idea. Scoffing Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and said.

" That's...not such a bad idea Jiraiya Naruto's and Sakura's team work is....alright and I want to see what Sasuke and Ichigo teamwork is like." Tsunade ranted out as she wrote the four names on a piece of paper walking over to the two she handed it to Shizune.

" B-but my lady both Sasuke and Ichigo would be skipping three full level's if they face off against Naruto-kun and Sakura-san since both of them are ANBU's now."

" I know but those two are the only two who are closer to both Uchiha's in fighting." Tsuande said as she waved a hand at Shizune telling her that she's dismissed. Nodding her head in agreement shizune bowed to both sannin's and walked towards the door, opening it and closing it with a soft click behind her and began walking down the hallway to the council's office.

Once they could no longer her Shizune's foot step's Tsunade sat back in her chair Turing it to the side she that she could look at her graceful village.

Jiraiya walked back towards the window and leaned against it.

" There's something else on your mind, what's wrong Tsunade." Jiraiya asked concerned. Sighing Tsunade tore her eye's away from her village and looked at Jiraiya with concerned hazel eye's.

" I'm worried about Naruto, his been acting strange ever since Sasuke came back and I can see that his heart is breaking because he doesn't know the truth about Sasuke and Ichigo, he thinks that Ichigo is Sasuke's special someone....and I don't want nobody telling him because he needs to hear it for Sasuke himself..." Tsunade trailed off as she looked at Jiraiya with pleading eye's. Nodding his head sightly Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade and leaned off the window.

" Don't worry so much Tsunade Sasuke will tell him on his own terms, and also i'm pretty sure that is why he is here with his sister and kids to discuss the matter further." Jiraiya said as he looked towards the door. Raising an eyebrow Tsunade followed the toads gaze to see sure enough there was.

Uchiha, Sasuke wearing a long sleeve fish net with his black arm guards on, over that was a dark blue no sleeve hood jacket zipped all the way up and over his heart was a small Uchiha symbol. As for his pant's they were black as well as his sandel's, his left hand stuffed in his pocket and his right hand holding a hand smaller the his. Seeing a bit of black behind him Tsunade looked down to only smile to see that it was Ummei.

She was wearing a black short sleeved jacket unzipped showing a red tank top also on her arms was her white arm guards. She was wearing dark red shorts and on her right front pocket was also a Small Uchiha symbol and she was wearing her black ninja sandals. But the thing that made Tsunade smile was that Ummei had a blush on her face because her hair was in a side ponytail on her right side, and you could see more of her face pale skin with beautiful mid-night eye's. Coming out of her hiding place Ummei continued to hold Sasuke's right hand with her left hand.

Looking back to Sasuke Tsunade raised an eyebrow since he was missing two people.

" Sasuke where's Ichigo and Hoshi?" she asked, as if answering her question Sasuke looked towards the window to only look it and rolled his eye's, hearing tapping on the window Tsunade head towards the window to that it was Ichigo smiling and waving at her and with Hoshi smiling to and began happily banging on the window. Jumping Jiraiya turned around to see the two outside and opened the window to let them in.

" Good morning Tsunade-sama, pervy sage." Ichigo greeted the two as she climbed in gracefully.

She was wearing a pink and black spaghetti corset top and pink glove's with the a small Uchiha symbol on each one. A pink skirt that was slitted on her left side to see that she had black shorts on also and was wearing strapped black high heel's with a neko back pack on. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bang's were framing her face nicely.

Hoshi was in cute blue sailor outfit with the a small Uchiha symbol the exact place like Sasuke's. To top it all off he had on a sailor hat and shoes.

Jiraiya anime fell as he was called by his ever famous nickname that he got from Naruto, Tsunade stifled a laugh behind her hand as she heard Jiraiya's nickname. But stopped when she caught what Ichigo said.

" Don't you mean good evening Ichigo." Tsunade corrcted. Shaking her head Ichigo pointed out the window.

" No it's morning already." She said. Turning her head towards the window again to see that indeed it was morning, feeling a headache coming on since she didn't get a wink of sleep at all Tsunade looked back at Sasuke.

" Okay Sasuke, what can I help you with this morning." Tsunade sighed out as she waited for the Uchiha to answer.

" Hn. I was wondering if we can enroll Ummei or is it to late." Sasuke respond as he looked down at his daughter to she her smile which made him smile as well.

" No it's not the new term didn't start yet you can still enroll her, here are the paper's you need to fill out." the hokage said as she handed a stack of paper's to Ichigo who looked at it with wide eye's.

" Whoa....so much paper work, aww man..." Ichigo whined out as she continued to stare at the work and walked over to Sasuke.

" Come on Ummei let's go." Ichigo said as she placed the work in her neko back pack. Nodding her head Ummei let's go of Sasuke's hand as he kneel's down to her level and kisses her on the forehead.

Sasuke hugged the girl as he let her kiss him on his right cheek.

" Bye daddy see you later." Ummei chirped as she grabbed Ichigo's unoccupied hand. Standing up Sasuke looks down at Ichigo with worried eye's. Sighing as knowing what her brother was going to say Ichigo said.

" Yes I'm sure.I'm stronger then I look Sasuke-aniki." rolling her eye's at the end

" I know that Ichigo is that well, your just to nice." Sasuke explained himself.

" Yeah, yeah. Dont worry I have Ummei, right?" Ichigo said as she looked down at Ummei who was nodding her head vigorously. Giggling Ichigo looks back at Sasuke.

" Now you better get thing's sorted out with Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun, and we'll see you later alright." the rave-pinkette said as she nodded her head in the direction of the hokage.

" Hn." was all Sasuke said but was in the between the lines of ' You better be careful imouto' as he hugged his little sister. Nodding her head as her older brother pulled away and ruffled his son's hair making him gurgle and stepping to the side. Ichigo slightly tugged on Ummei's and the three of them walked out of the door and with her foot Ichigo closed it softly and walked down the hallway and laughing as Ummei started talking how excited she was to go to school.

" Well I better leave as well. I'll talk to you later Tsunade." The toad sage as he disappered in a puff of smoke leaving the raven and blond behind.

Walking towards the window Sasuke looks down and smiles as he sees Ichigo and the kids walking out if the building, catching her brother off guard Ichigo turn's around and waves at him, making the kids look up to see him looking at them and they too waved, well Hoshi just squealed in delight. And started walking towards the town again. Sasuke found himself waving back ackwardly since his sister caught him off guard. Letting his arm drop when he could no longer see them Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at where he last saw them.

" Tsunade you know now don't you." Sasuke said not looking at the hokage.

" Yes...i do but the thing I don't get is why did you return and why Danzou is trying to make the ancient legend come true." Tsunade said confused.

" To answer your second question Danzou can't make the legend come true unless he has both heaven and earth but all we know is that Ichigo's the earth piece and the hevean piece is still out there somewhere. And the answer to your first question as to I returned.." Sasuke said as he looked at Tsunade who had a shocked expression on her face since this is the first time he actually said so much and smiling at her.

" Naruto is why I returned."


	8. Notice

I'm so sorry for doing this notice thing to you guy's, but here are the reason's that I haven't updated in awhile:

I had a passing in my famliy recently and it's been hard on me.

I'm a senior and I have I week and a month left and graduation is on May 21. 0

I have eight exams to study for in the next month and one of them depends if my school still keeps their accredidation or not. ( oh just shoot me now).

Any who i'll be still ipdating slowly but surely, but the next post for my stories would be every saturday's. All in all I hope you guy's can forgive me!!! -brings and together above head and bows repeatedly-


	9. In two week time's

Hey guys! I'm super sorry that it took me so long to update my storie(s). I am happy to say that, i'm an alumni of high school and now i'm off to collage yaye me!

Anyway let's get on with the story!

And now action!

Love AmaiXxHarumi

* * *

" What am I doing again?" a blonde haired person mumbled to themselves as they one of their thumbs to their mouth and bite on it as they continued to walk around the village aimlessly. Some villagers greeting them with a bright smile, while others looked at them with a disapproving look.

_Ku ku. Well well looks like your in a tight situation their...Naruto._

A shiver racked through Naruto's body when he recongnized the voice of the other being that was sealed inside him.

_Kyuubi?_

_**No. Its the tooth fairy, of course its me kit. **_The nine tailed fox sarcastically said. Naruto glared into the empty space felling the fox spirit roll its eyes at him.

_Sheesh, ya don't have to go and bite my head off. When I don't hear from ya annoying furry ass in what a year or so. _

_**Humph. Well that's easily explained, there wasn't anything that caught my interest these past few years. That is until now.**_ Naruto stopped in his as he felt his counter part smirk in a meancising way.

_What do you mean by that? Explain yourself you damn fox! _

_**In do time my kit. But for now, you need to pay attention to your new...sense. Ever since you met...**_The nine tailed fox's voice was dying down and getting hard for Naruto to hear him.

_Oi! you damn fox what do you mean by that! Answer me! _Naruto roared but it was only answered was the bijuu's evil laughter ringing in his head.

Naruto was mentally cursing the old bijuu, failing to hear a person calling his name. But he was finally brought back to reality when the person grabbed both his cheeks ( Not his butt people...jeez I'm not even there yet) and stretched his face out...painfully I might add.

" Itai Itai! Oi hwruts wet guu!" The blonde whinned out painfully. Finally getting the attention of the blonde ninja, the said person strectched his face once more and let go.

The blonde placed both of his hands on his face as he began to rub the pain away, glaring at the his assailant to only have his eyes widen in surprise.

" You okay their Blondy. You were spacing out majorly?" said person asked. Smiling the blonde nodded his head in response.

" Of course I'm fine. Its been a long time since I've seen the both of ya, Temari, Kankuro."

" No duh. Naruto we don't see each other for almost 2 years." The puppet master said as he lightly slap Naruto on his shoulder as he stood in front of him and grinned at him.

" I see that your in tip top shape as always." Was Temari said as she gave the blonde a hug.

" Well. What do you expect from Konoha's sixth hokage- Hey was Gaara?" Naruto asked not finding the familiar red head in sight.

" What are you talking about his right...well he _was _here..." The fan master voice trailed off as she too couldn't fin the red haired who she could've sworn was right behind them not to long ago.

Kankuro shrugs his shoulders as swung his right arm over the blonde shinobi's shoulder's, as started walking further into the leaf village with Naruto in toll and Temari walking on the right side of the blonde.

" So, Naruto. What's this I hear that Sasuke returned with some company?" Kankuro asked.

" Ya. What's up with that?" Temari piped in.

Naruto looked at both sand siblings with amusement, knowing that Sas...Uchiha came back a little over a month ago. The blonde sadly sighed at that thought, making both Kankuro and Temari look at each other with confuse stares before looking back at him.

_' I forgot word travles fast...'_

Naruto brushed aside both their questions as he gently removed the puppet master's arm from his shoulder's as he stuffed both hands in his pocket and continued to walk ahead of them with his eye's downcast. Both sand sibling's look at each in confusion once more before they shrugged it off and caught up to the blonde and they walked in complete silence walking into the shopping area of the village.

Spotting a familiar patch of red hair, all three shinobi quickly picked up their pace to see it was Gaara.

But something looked off, he kept glancing at his left hand and looking back up into the bustling crowd.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his red haired friend, as he copied Gaara's gestures.

" What are you looking at Gaara?" Naruto asked the kazekage.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

A red haired man was quietly wandering aimlessly around the village of Konoha. Getting greetings from every citizen of the village since he was one of the five great Kage's in the nation. He was none other Subaku No Gaara, The Kazekage of Sunagakure.

How could no one know who he is I mean come on. His very muscular and well built, 5' 9'' tall, decorating the out lines of his eyes with black eyeliner bring out his beautiful teal eyes, above his left eye was the kanji sign for Ai 'love' and tied to his back was his sand gourd. He was very handsome for his age which was 19.

Earlier he slipped quietly away from his older brother, Kankuro and his older sister Temari, knowing that he was going to see his first friend some time within the day, he decided to go off on his own. Because today to him felt...different like the atmosphere had shifted some what and there might be something interesting further in, he turned a corner entering the shopping area of the village.

" Omph!" the person said as they stummbled a few steps back. Reaction wise, Gaara shot for the persons left wrist so that they didn't fall hard to the ground.

Gaara steadily re-balanced both he and the person. Getting look at the person Gaara raised a none existed eyebrow. The person was girl who had rave-pinkette hair held in a high ponytail...a strange hair combination he never seen before. A pink and black corset top, pink silted skirt and gloves but the gloves were stuff into the waistband of her skirt, with black stripped high heels on.

But what happened next took by surprise, the girl giggled and smiled, looking at him with her cerulean eye's, making him take in a sharp in take of breath.

" He he...I'm sorry." she giggled out as she look him square in the eye.

Gaara was in getting more and more interested in the girl that was before him, because her eye's where just like his best friend, Naruto's eye's.

The girl turned away from the Gaara's intense gaze as he slowly let go of her wrist, summoning up the courage the girl turned her eye's back to Gaara, seeing that he was still looking at her with the same intense gaze. Slightly tilting her head to the side she asked.

" Are you alright?"

Gaara nodded his head, opening his mouth to say something to the girl, but he was interrupted when the girl jumped when a baby's cry Perice the sky filling both their ear's. Gasping the girl looked behind her and then looked back at Gaara.

" I-i'm sorry, sir. But I must have to go." She aplogized as she bowed and turned her back to him and began to slightly jog away.

But what happened next was a totally shock to Gaara. He took a few steps after and grabbed her right hand in his left hand making her stop and look back at him.

" Uh..."Gaara was taken back slightly, when the girl looked at him once more and gave him a sweet breath taking smile.

" Yes?"

"..."

Gaara was so surprised with himself, he couldn't believe that he was interacting with someone else other than Naruto, let alone a girl he just met in the village. But he couldn't stop himself, he couldn't really explain what was happening to him, not knowing why made him slightly annoyed.

" Well...um I have to go now...sir"

" Gaara..."

" Huh?"

" Gaara...it's my name."

" Ooh..he he I see. Well I'm Ichigo it's nice to meet you, Gaara, but I really must go."

" Uh...yes of course.". Ichigo smiled at him one more time, waving good-bye she winked at him and ran into the crowd disappearing from his sight.

The kazekage watched after her until he could no longer see her. Staying where he was he looked at his left hand in wander.

_' What was that all about?'_He asked himself as he look back up to look at the place where rave-pinkette disappeared.

" What are you looking at Gaara?" Gaara already knew who's voice it was, Naruto. He turned his teal eye's towards Naruto looking in the same direction he was looking at earlier. Dropping his hand Gaara crossed his arms over is chest.

" Nothing."

Naruto pouted as mumbled under his breath in the lines of '_your so boring' _or _'fun killer'_. Gaara's older siblings just rolled their eye's at the blonde.

" What was so important, it made you wander off by yourself anyway Gaara?" Naruto asked, getting more curious as to know why Gaara wander off by himself in the first place.

" Strawberry's."

" Strawberry's?" both Temari and Kankuro repeated as they raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto opened his mouth to say, but shut it when Gaara turned his back to them and started walking off.

" Oi! Wait for us Gaara!" the three shinobi called after him, running to catch up to Gaara. With one last glance at the spot where he met Ichigo, Gaara left and headed towards the hokage's tower, with little detours here and there.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when Sasuke and Tsunade were done with their meeting, Tsunade was walking with the Uchiha to the front entrance when they both ran into Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Ichigo.

" Talk about awkwardness." Tsunade said as she look at each teenagers present.

Sasuke was eyeing Naruto who was looking away from him, Sakura was glaring at Ichigo, while Ichigo and Gaara was looking at one another in recognition.

" Well. I don't want to break your guy's mental conversation but I have other matters to attend to with the kazekage." The fifth hokage said getting the teenagers attention.

" Hn."

" Alright grandma."

" Of course my lady."

" Okay!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo answered as they bowed to her. About to walk back to her office, Tsunade remembered something about the previous meeting she had with Shizune and Jiraiya.

" Oh! I almost forgot to tall you four."

Making the four leaving teenagers stop in their tracks, to look back at her with their undivided attention.

" And what would that be, Lady Tsunade." Sasuke asked for all of them.

" Naruto and Sakura. Two weeks from now, you four will have to do battle in the stadium to determine what ranks will be bestowed upon these two." Tsunade said as she nodded her head in Sasuke's and Ichigo's direction.

All four teenager's eye's widen as they looked at each other while only two word's going through all their head's at that exact moment.

_' Oh...Shit'_


	10. One to blame

" Fuck..." Naruto cursed out loud. " Are really serious grandma! Do we have to fight them!"

" Are you going deaf as well gaki." The fifth hokage asked sarcastically, Naruto was about to give her a smart remark when Sasuke's voice competly shut him up when he said.

" Your not afraid now are you...Usurutonkachi." adding his nickname for the blonde for the hell of it, trying to tick him off like always.

" Why would I be afraid of a jackass like you." Naruto bit out coldly to the Uchiha heir, giving the said Uchiha a glare of his own when he say him smirking.

" Hn, you better not hold back on me Naruto."

" Oh trust me teme I don't plan to." Naruto growled out as he turned back his attention back to the hokage.

" But seriously grandma, do we have to. I mean I already know what Sasuke-teme can do and I don't mind kicking his ass in front of the whole village but.." Naruto trailed off as he scratched the left side of his cheek, side glancing at the rave-pinkette who was looking back and froth from Sasuke and him with that annoying Uchiha smirk slowly making it's way on to her face. Making him quickly look back to Tsunade when he saw her nod her head to something, just in time to hear what Tsunade was asking.

" But what Naruto?"

" I mean no offense and all but, She doesn't look like she can fight what so ever, I mean come on she's too...small." Naruto admitted as he pointed a finger a shocked Ichigo who was gaping at him like a fish out of water.

Sakura being Sakura, had to put her two cent's in the comment Naruto said about the rave-pinkette.

" Lady Tsunadae, I've got to agree with him. She is small and when she and Sasuke-kun came back a little over a month ago she sustained the least amount of injuries compared to Sasuke-kun, also it wouldn't feel right beating up on a mother of two abomination br-"

" You leave them out of this." Ichigo whispered into the stunned pinkette's ear, her voice losing it's innocent soprano it alway's held. As she held a kunai knife to Sakura's throat.

" Enough already your scaring her shit less." Sasuke said in a monotoned voice, as he calmly stuffed his hands in his pocket's.

Both Naruto and Sakura were wide eyed as they looked at Ichigo and back at the kunai knife she held.

" But it's just so tempting to slit her throat Sasuke.." Ichigo whined " Hn, it's not in me to even do it though, even though I _should_ since you placed your filthy hands on my little Ummei and Hoshi but like I said it's not in me." Ichigo finished with the innocent soprano in her voice making her sound more scary, as she slowly removed the deadly and cold metal from the pinkette's throat, Ichigo smirked when Sakura fell to her knees looking up at her with frightened emerald eye's.

" Alright that's enough. You all are giving me a headache and I still need to talk to the kazekage." Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples with her index and middle finger's. " So be gone with all of you."

Being excused Sakura jumped to her feet and walked quickly away leaving the two kage's, two Uchiha's and Naruto.

" Hn, That was fun I hope I get to do it again." Ichigo snickered as she watch Sakura go, turning on her heels she walked back to Sasuke, in the process passing Naruto who grabbed her wrist in an iron grip.

" Look, even though she is mean to me she is my friend and comrade, and I wont stand any one threatening her that goes for you too onna." Naruto scolded, yes scolded, the rave-pinkette as he watch his team mate leave glaring at the rave-pinkette. Ichigo just blankly stared at him not even phased that someone was glaring at her, rolling her eye's and scoffing she pulled her hand free from his grip.

" Look, I might have not known you for very long Naruto-kun, but let me tell you this if she is your friend then she would not have treated you badly at the hospital yesterday." Ichigo calmly said as she watch Naruto's glare lighten up little by little. " Also I've learned a great deal of you from Ummei and Hoshi, your smart Naruto-kun and you don't need a friend like that." Ichigo finished as she looked at Naruto looked every else instead of her eye's.

'_ I know that I'm smart and I don't need a friend that treats me badly...but Sakura-chan is my second bond next to Sasuke..._' Naruto thought to himself biting his bottom lip once again, finally looking up at Ichigo to she her smiling at him.

" Uh...why are ya smiling at me?"

" Hehe, I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I'm smiling at you because I can see that you have me my bell choker."

" Oh ya...I forgot I had it on." Naruto said in surprised as he felt the bell once more and un-tied it from his neck to return it to the rightful owner. Holding the bell choker in his hand one last time Naruto held out for Ichigo, who reached out a hand to take back her bell choker, in doing so one of Ichigo's finger brushed Naruto's hand.

In that slight contact Naruto's body was tingling all over, all he could was stare wide eyed at the person in front of him when her voice suddenly echoed through his whole being.

'_ I'm the one to blame'_

_' I'm to blame why mother and father along with my clan had been massacured'_

_' I'm to blame why sasu-nii and naruto-kun can't be together'_

Ichigo's voice faded away from Naruto's head when she pulled her hand away when she retrieved her bell choker.

" Well we must be going then. See you guys sometime soon bye Tsunade-baa, Gaa-chan, Naruto-kun." Ichigo bid farewell to everyone for the time being, as she waved good-bye. Catching up to the older raven, as if remembering something Ichigo turned around and pouted at the blonde.

" And my name isn't onna Naruto-kun, it's Ichigo." It was the last sentence of the day as the pair disappeared into the village.

" Did she just call me Tsunade-baa and you Gaa-chan, kazekage-sama?" Asked a bewildered Tsunade as she looked to the pair's receding back's once more before shrugging and crossing her arms over her chest, as she gave the kazekage a side glance. Tsunade couldn't tell if the kazekage was much of in a bewilderment as she was or just down right mad for being called something cute, rather then his normal, Gaara-sama or kazekage-sama.

" Well, lets not tread on that too much. Shall we go to my office kazekage-sama?" Tsunade asked. Gaara nodded his head and turned on his heels to follow Tsunade to her office when he noticed that Naruto was still there with his hand still held out, and staring at the place where the rave-pinkette once stood.

" Naruto...is something the matter?" Gaara asked concerned for the blonde ninja. Shaking his head no Naruto said.

" Nah, it's nothing...I'll see you two around hokage-sama, kazekage-sama." and then he vanished in a puff of smoke from their vision.

" It's not nothing Naruto. It's something." Tsunade said out loud as she frowned at the spot where Naruto was last standing. She knew him to well, he'd only use their titles when his joking around or when his serious, also there is times when he would use them when something is troubling him and he doesn't want them to egg him on because he doesn't want to be a burden.

_' Something is up and I don't like it one bit if it involves Naruto'_ Tsunade thought as she walked into the tower with the kazekage in toll heading back to her office for matters that they need to discuss.

* * *

A rave-pinkette and a raven boy as they walked side by side. Sasuke just gave a small smile in no one particular as they both continued they're way home.

Ichigo stopped walking, making Sasuke stop a few steps in front of her and turning to face her with his right eyebrow raise in confusion.

Clenching and un-clenching her fist Ichigo looked her brother with a serious and determined face,

" You have to tell everything and I mean _everything_ soon Sasu-nii. Even I can see through the mask he puts on when your around. And his breaking Sasuke..."

" If you really love and care for him, like you've been telling me this past year and a half, then you would tell soon, promise." Ichigo finished as she took in big breaths of air to try and clam down. Sasuke looked at his sister with shocked eye's as he glanced to the ground. He knew that he had to tell Naruto everything, but the only thing that was preventing him was the rejection that he was afraid that might come if he does Naruto. So he kept quite.

" Dammit Sasuke! I know that your afraid of the end results, but kami so help me I will have your word that you will tell him no matter what!" Ichigo yelled at her brother making the sadistic teen finch at his sister's tone of voice.

" But-"

" Dammit no but's Uchiha, Sasuke! I will have your word!" Ichigo yelled once again as angry and frustrated tears finally made it's way down her face. Sasuke didn't say a single word for a few moments, until he felt pressure on his chest and the front of his clothes were in a tight grip. Rave-pinkette hair came into his vision,

" Please...please, promise me that you'll tell Naruto-kun, give me your word...please" Ichigo said in a broken whisper as she held onto Sasuke's shirt tighter.

" Why...why are you making me do this imoutou?" Sasuke whispered back as he looked down at the top of his sister's head.

" Because...I don't want to be the reason why you both don't get the chance to be together, I want him to know that you are his, let him know the truth let him know that I'm your little sister and not so whore you picked up on the way..." Ichigo finally confessed as she look up at her brother with broken cerulean eye's.

Sasuke nodded slowly as his face was getting more and more determined. Wrapping his arms around his little sister he whispered to her with raw determination in his voice.

" Your not a whore or the reason why me and Naruto are not together, it's my own fears holding me back, but I promise, you have my word that I'll tell him." as he pulled away from her and wiped her tears away, giving her a smile small as he turned his back towards to her and continued his walk to the Uchiha compound.( Refer back to he stack of papers Ichigo had, some how Tsunade smuggled them the key's to the compound). Smiling at her older brother's retreating back she whispered " Arigatou...aniki."

* * *

" Nah...it's nothing. I'll see both of you around hokage-sama, kazekage-sama." Naruto said as he bid farewell to the two great kage's, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Reappearing just a block away from his apartment Naruto keeps on replying the words that echoed through his head when he touched Ichigo's hand.

_' What does she mean that she's the one to blame? The genocide of the Uchiha clan and that Sasuke and I can't be together?'_ Naruto still couldn't figure it out as he made his way up the flight off stairs to his house.

_' And she called him Sasu-nii, she cant be rele-'_ but the blonde didn't finish that thought when all of a sudden he starts feeling light-headed and his breathing quickens and wraps one arm around his mid section and crying out as a wave of pain hit him.

" W-what the hell..." Naruto panted out as he turned his door knob and stumbled into his apartment, breathing heavily and his face red as if he was running a fever, he walked into everything in his apartment, tripping on some of his dirty clothes and falling onto the floor. Not having the strength to even get up from the floor, the blonde just stayed where he was and curled into a ball.

_**' I see that it's finally kicking in. is it not kit'**_

_' You, damn fox what the hell did you do to me!'_

_**' I did nothing, it was your encounter with that girl, what was her name again?...Ichigo'**_

_' What are you talking about she did nothing! What would make you say th-'_ Naruto didn't finish that thought as he moaned out in pain, curling more into himself.

" Shit! What the hell's happening to me!" Naruto cursed out as tightens his fits trying to ease the pain.

_**' Have you ever heard of the legend of the heaven and earth piece's?'**_ Kyuubi asked his vessel. Not wanting to say or think anything Naruto just shook head he in a negative fashion.

_**' Well, why don't you let me tell you..'**_ Kyuubi started telling the blonde nin the whole story about the heaven and earth piece's.

_**' And in the end both piece's disappeared without a trace...that is until now'**_ Kyuubi said but his words fell on deaf ears as he noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep from exhaustion from his earlier condition. Sighing the nine-tailed bijuu, took of his vessel's body, standing up the bijuu made his way to his hosts bed and gently layed himself on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling Kyuubi gave a slight frown as he looked outside the window to see the moon full and shining to the brightest, turning back to the ceiling.

" **I just hope no ones trying to make the legend come true, the kit doesn't need to be one of the two piece's of legend, he's too pure and innocent. But I guess it can't be helped, I already know who is the other piece. And kit..." **Kyuubi didn't finish as his eye's slowly closed and welcomed the on coming darkness. But little did the bijuu know there was already someone on the move as he spoke.

* * *

" Abunai, has the final piece been located?"

" Yes, master but it's seems that their powers are still...maturing." Abunai, a shadow creature replied to his mater.

" Ah, I see but keep a close eye on them and when the time comes I'll be there to take them away." Abunai's master said as his evil laugh rang through his cave hide out.

" As you wish, Danzou-danna." with that said Abunai melted back into the shadow's, and Danzou's laugh still could be heard even when the said creature left.

* * *

Once again I am so sorry that it took me so long to up-date, who ever said that collage was going to easy was a LIE! I'm just kidding be there's a hell lot of paper work to do.

Well that was the latest up-date for ' The missing piece ' maybe today or tomorrow or one of the weekends I'll have the next chapter up for ' The missing piece ' and ' Indifferated Love'.

Until next time ja-ne!


	11. Battle's pt 1

From the four shinobi's encounter with one another, their two week's grace period came and gone. Now the stadium the were all suppose to fight started to fill up with civilians and shinobi's heck, even Gaara and was there sitting next to Tsunade on her left in the hokage, there were three empty chair's to her left.

" Wow. This is such a nice turn out." Tsunade whistled out as she looked out at her people. She was wearing her hokage robe's.

" Yes. It would seem so." Gaara said he too was in his kazekage clothes. He leaned further back into his chair as he waited calmly for the people to settle down.

" Oh! By the way have you seen Naruto lately?" Tsunade asked the kazekage without looking at him since she knew that he heard her.

" No. I haven't, why is something the matter?"

" I wouldn't say that you'll see wh-"

" Tsu-baa-baa-chan!" yelled an excited voice, both kage's turned to see who it was. Gaara only saw a blur of black it attached itself to Tsunade in a hug. Chuckling Tsunade hugged the person back, as she placed them in the seat next to her.

" Hello Ummei. Where are the boy's?" Tsunade asked the raven child. These pass two week's she grew a soft spot for Ummei and her baby brother Hoshi as she got to know them since Sasuke always brought them to the hokage tower to ask if she and Shizune could watch them while he and Ichigo went out to train, if the other two people he asked wasn't busy with...anything. At first she was skeptic but as the day's went on she looked forward to the day's that she could watch them herself.

" I left them behind, because they're slowpoke's." Ummei answered as she leaned over her chair and looked at Gaara. " Hi tanuki-chan!" she greeted the kazekage.

Gaara nodded his head at the child, he wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone but he too grew a soft spot for Ichigo, Ummei and Hoshi since the past two week's his been running into Ichigo when she had the kids and grew to like their company then little by little they told him all about growled softly in the back of his throat as he thought about Orochimaru did to them. But he didn't dwell on that to long when Ummei looked at him with concerned eye's, Gaara gave the child a small smile to assure her that he was okay.

Ummei smiled even greater, even though his smile was small it was a smile. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her ebony eye's shined with great excitement. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt over her long fish net shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, she had on a pair of dark blue shorts and she had on her white arm guards and her black ninja sandals were on her feet.

" I resent that last comment Ummei-chan." Kakashi said, well more like pouted as he turned the corner with Iruka a few step's behind him, both male's were wearing their shinobi uniform.

" Kakashi, stop acting like a child and act your age." Iruka scolded as he held a wobbly walking Hoshi by his little hand with his right hand and carrying his baby bag over his left shoulder as he glared at his sliver haired lover. He was surprised himself at how both he and Kakashi grew attached two the two children.

To tell you the truth he was flabbergasted when Sasuke and Ichigo came to his and Kakashi's house, begging them if they could watch the children when they went out to train...well Ichigo did all the begging well Sasuke looked impassive as ever. Of course they both said alright, and that was that when the two older Uchiha's went to train they would watch little Ummei and Hoshi...well if his sliver haired lover wasn't being perverted and horny then they would go to lady Tsunade other then that they'd stayed with them.

Hoshi gurgled at Kakashi's face as he pouted even more. His hair was a getting more and more like Sasuke's and his cerulean eye's, just like his sister's filled with excitement. The Uchiha babe was wearing a red button up shirt with yup you guessed it the Uchiha symbol on his back, a white bib was around his neck, and a pair of tan shorts with white baby shoes.

Making their way to the other empty two seat's, both shinobi sat down. Iruka was about to lift Hoshi up and onto his lap, but the babe had other plans. Seeing familiar white and blue robe's he wobbly made his way to Gaara and held onto the fabric around his knees, and looked up at her with a cute baby smile.

Feeling weight around his knees, Gaara looked down to see it was baby Hoshi and he was smiling at him. Again Gaara smiled as he picked up the baby and placed him in his arms, in return he got a happy squeal and Hoshi snuggled deeper into his chest, he still doesn't know why but after their run in's Hoshi grew attached to the red head for some unfathomed reason.

Smiling Tsunade stood up but not without Ummei jumping into her arms laughing. Chukling the Godaime secured the child in her arms and walked out onto the balcony of the hokage box.

Seeing as their leader walked out onto the balcony the people of Konoha seized all their movement's and waited for the fifth to start the event off.

" My great people of Konohagakure." Tsunade said her voice booming with authority. " As you all know today you'll be witnessing a rank battle between our very own Uzumaki, Naruto and Haruno, Sakura. Against Uchiha, Sasuke and Ichigo." Smiling Tsunade held out her left hand out towards the arena and said. " With out further interruption's let's begin!" With that said and done the people of Konohagakure were shouting and cheering.

As the three of the four shinobi walked out into the arena. Everyone fell silent as they only counted three, where was the fourth one? But they didn't ponder over that when all ears were directed to the two females who were already down each others throats and the match didn't even start yet.

* * *

" Alright. That's our cue Sasuke shall we get going." Ichigo asked her brother as she looked at her with mischievous cerulean eye's.

Her hair was in a high pony tail like her daughter's, bell choker around her neck. She was wearing a lavender no sleeve hood jacket that stopped below her breast plate , which was zipped all the way up and under that was a long sleeved fish net, she had a pair white of gloves on and on each of them was the Uchiha symbol. She had on a pair of pink shorts and a pair of black heel's, also a whip was hanging from her left side.

" Hn." Sasuke said as he watched his sister nod her head and lead the way. Sighing Sasuke followed his sister, his onyx eye's filled anticipation.

His hair was in it's normal fashion, he was wearing a dark blue short sleeved jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back and his right arm was covered with his black arm guard while his whole left arm was bandage from his knuckles up to his elbow, his katana was strapped to his left side. He had on a pair of black khaki shorts, his holster was wrapped around his right leg, he had on his black ninja sandals and both of his leg's were also wrapped in bandage's.

Both Uchiha's walked out into the sun only to screw their eye's shut due to the sudden brightness. Slowly prying them open, both Sasuke and Ichigo's eye's landed at their only opponent at the moment which happened to be Sakura.

She was her ANBU clothes minus having her mask, currently she was putting on her gloves while she glared at the rave-pinkette that was nice to her precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

" I hope you ready for this. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me." Sakura sneered at Ichigo, as she tugged on her glove onto her hand to emphasize to her earlier statement.

Rolling her eye's Ichigo crossed her arm's over her chest, turning her body slightly away from Sakura and glared right back her.

" Oh? And would that be pinkie, hm." Ichigo smirked as Sakura's face got red with rage, before growling at the said rave-pinkette before screaming in frustration.

" You insulted me, embarrassed me in front of _my_ Sasuke-kun, taking _my_ place next to his side and taking his first child from me. For that I'm going to kick your ass, you bitch." Sakura screeched.

" Are you done talking in that banshee language of yours? 'cause frankly I don't want to be going deaf right now."

" You bitch!"

" I think you already esta-"

" Urusai. Your both are annoying." Sasuke emotionless said to both females. Ichigo just shrugged her shoulder's and Hn'd, while Sakura look down and mumbled a quick ' I'm sorry Sasuke-kun'.

Sasuke rolled his eye's, he glanced to the left of Sakura to see a familiar blonde but his eye's were met with empty space. Frowning slightly Sasuke looked at Sakura much to his displeasure.

" Where's the dobe." he demanded.

" I don't know Sasuke-kun, but his probably being an idiot at where ever he is." Sakura replied as she fluttered her eye's at the sadistic raven.

Ichigo opened her mouth, pointed her right index finger at it and made a gagging sound. Sakura threw her a glare, while Sasuke side glanced her with warning eye's but amusement flickered in them for a second.

" You should pay attention to your surrounding's more before you ask where someone is Teme."

Sasuke's eye's widen when Naruto's voice came from behind him, slowly he turned his head to see Naruto step to the side and started to make his way over to a shocked pinkette.

'_ How the hell, I didn't even feel his presence._' Sasuke thought as he looked over Naruto to only see that his whole body was concealed by a trench coat and his eye's hidden by the hood, the only thing you can see was his nose and mouth.

Seeing that all the fighter's were present Tsunade cleared her throat and said.

" Since everyone is here and accounted for, fighter's take your stance's!"

Sasuke took a step forward with his right foot, bending his right knee he placed his right hand over the hilt of his sword while his left hand was hloding the sheath half way, he made his left leg straight as he leaned forward passing his right knee.

Ichigo un-crossed her arms from her chest she took a step with her left foot while her right foot took a step back. She raised her left arm up and away from her body making it go to the same level as her chin slightly making her hand into a fist, while she pulled back her right arm making her right fist parallel with her hip.

Naruto and Sakura took their stance's. Seeing that their were ready Tsunade raised her hand and yelled.

" Begin!"

As soon the word left her mouth both Uchiha's disappeared. Sakura cursed at herself, she completely forgot that Sasuke was fast but she didn't expect from the rave-pinkette whore. Sakura looked in front, behind, to the left, right, below. But there was no sign of the rave-pinkette.

_' What the hell. I don't even sense their chakra.'_

" Where are you, you bitch." Sakura asked out loud as she looked all over once more.

" Psst. Pinkie over here."

Eye's widening Sakura turned her head to her left to to see a foot coming to her face but the foot was catch by a tan hand, looking over the leg she saw it was Naruto who catch it. Sakura saw that Naruto had a hold on the rave-pinkette's right leg with his right hand, his left hand held a kunai knife but was caught in Sasuke's left hand while his right hand held his katana to Naruto's throat, his sharigan activated.

* * *

" Did any one see what happened." asked a dumbfounded Kakashi, even with his sharigan out he couldn't follow the movement's of his two male student's and Ichigo.

" No." was the replies he got from the other three, while the two children were giggling at the adults expressions.

" Of course. No one can keep up with daddy or mommy. Even if you have the sharigan Kaka-ji." Ummei said as she looked at her parent's with pride.

All adult's looked at the raven haired girl with wide eye's, turning their head's back to the fighting below them..

* * *

Smirking the rave-pinkette turned her head so the she was looking at Sasuke with mischievous eye's again making him smirk as well. Ichigo still smirking, without warning kicked her left leg up kicking Naruto's hand away, placing both hands behind her she back flipped away as she un-hooked her whip and whipping it around Sakura's ankles making her fall to the ground and being dragged away with the rave-pinkette.

Seeing that she made her move Sasuke withdrew his sword from the blonde's throat, only to slice at him once again, but Sasuke ended up cutting into the blonde's coat. Catching movement to his right, Sasuke saw Naruto doing back flips.

Coming to a stop after the fifth back flip he did, Naruto landed on his feet as he glared at the raven haired bastard.

" What the hell teme, talk about no mercy!" Naruto whined.

" Hn. I thought you said that you weren't going go to easy..." Sasuke's voice died down as his mouth dropped slightly as he took the blonde's sight in.

Naruto was wearing a white slik v-neck no sleeve shirt, on the back in orange embroidery was an image of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A black sash was around his hip's and tied in a knot in front, black fingerless glove's were on his hands. And he was wearing a pair of orange pants with his black ninja sandals. Tsunade's necklace still layed upon his chest with his headband tied around his head. But that's not the only thing he was gawking at, the blonde's hair seemed even more brighter then the last time he saw him, his whisker scar's were a little darker, but most of was his eye's, his eye's were a darker shade of blue and were sparkling. Naruto to Sasuke looked like an angel.

" Are you done gawking at me already teme?"

Snapping out, the raven just smirked. Naruto sighed and shook his head at the sadistic teens gawking expression and smirk. Naruto was getting back into his stance when a pink blur went sailing past his head along with a loud crash, jumping slightly he turned his head slowly and saw Sakura with lashes on her arm, legs and a lash on her right cheek, embedded into the wall in a small crater and glaring in Sasuke's direction, but soon passed out. Turning his back to Sasuke he saw Ichigo walking up to Sasuke's side as she dusted her hand's, placing both hands on her hip's and nodded at her work she did on pinkie.

" You over did it." Sasuke flatly said.

" Eh. Pinkie had it comin' to her, I'll just wait on the side." with that said Ichigo walked away waving a hand in the air til she was a hundred yards away from the two boy's and stood their with her arms over her chest again.

" Naruto, once were done I have something to tell you." Sasuke said as he got into his fighting stance.

" Alright, also there's something that I wanted to tell you also." Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke and then vanished. Sasuke didn't see anything til he heard Naruto's voice in his right ear whispering.

" I know who Ichigo really is...she's your sister right."

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter. The next one is the fighting scene between Sasuke and Naruto. And finally FINALLY they get to talk after the spar, hm I'm thinking about putting a lemon in there but the power's in your hands people.

Reviews are nice i don't care if there bad or nice at least i can have feedback from you guy's so that i can make my other chapter's better, well bye for now.

AmaiXxHarumi


End file.
